Things I'll Never Say
by Kaydz
Summary: Rin struggles to tell the man she loves her feelings. Will he accept or will she be rejected? Oneshot/ Songfic. Song is by Avril Lavigne. R&R!


_**Oneshot! This came to me while I was eating ramen, again. Hahaha. It helps, for me anyway. The song is called "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **_

_**Song/Rin singing**_

_Flashback_

'_Thoughts'_

"Sayings"

Normal POV

* * *

A young high school girl sat on the swing she used to play at when she was younger, guitar in hand. She strummed a few chords here and there. Slowly, a tune came to her lips and strummed again. "Hmmm hmmm hmmmm…." The highschooler kept on strumming until she got the right notes.

_**Da ka ra ra **_

_**Ha ka ta ra **_

_**Ha**_

_**Da ka ra ra**_

_**Ha ka ta ra **_

_**Ha ra ra ra ta**_

_**Da ra ra ra ra da**_

_**I'm tugging at my hair**_

_**I'm pullin' in my clothes**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

_6:00 A.M. It was Monday. She hated Mondays, because she'd have to wait 4 more days before the week was over. She fixed her long, raven-colored hair into a low ponytail that hung loosely. She didn't wear makeup. She did on special occasions, but for the most part, she didn't wear makeup. She didn't like it. _

_She went to her closet to find something good to wear. She chose a shirt that had orange and white checkers on it. Light green circles were on it, too. She wore pants and had a black jacket to cover herself from the morning cold that she knew she would feel once she went outside._

_The girl posed for a few minutes in front of the mirror, checking if she looked presentable in front of her classmates. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened and said to herself,_

"_Keep your cool." _

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words**_

_**Inside my head**_

_Rin felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the second while she stared at her shoes. She just had to tell him. Even thought he might view her as his best friend, there might be a chance that he would feel the same way, too. She _hoped _that he would feel the same for her. She searched for the right words to say to him. _

_**I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

'_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

_It was worth saying it to him now than never. She had to let him know her feelings for him. She was okay to just be friends with him, but she wanted more. _

_**If I could say what I wanna say**_

_**I say I wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_**If I could see what I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_If only she had the courage to tell him. _If_. A small word that makes such a big difference. If she had the courage, she'd say she'd want to blow him away with her 'cute, innocent charms' as Kagome would say it. She wanted to be with him every time. But… would she be squeezing him to tight if she said that?_

_She dreamt of him going down on one of his knees when they become of right age. He'd be asking him to marry her. She'd jump up and down and tackle him, yelling 'YES!' on the top of her lungs. Maybe they'd marry after high school…or college. _

_She sighed. 'What am I saying?' she thought. These were things that she couldn't say…_

_**It don't do me any good**_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you what's on my mind?**_

_**If it ain't comin' out (If it ain't comin' out)**_

_**We're not going anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care?**_

_What good would telling him do? It would just waste both of their precious times. Why would he even care what she thinks? Why can't she just tell him that she cares for him?_

'_**Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

'_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

_Why is she so nervous over something so simple? 'Be brave!' she keeps on telling herself. Even her friends keep on telling her that. Easier said than done, especially when it was the _guy_ that asked them out! It's worth a try…_

_**If I could say what I wanna say**_

_**I say I wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_**If I could see what I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_All of the feelings raging inside her, begging to be released. Even if it meant heartbreak, at least she told him. She has to tell him. Now. Easier said than done…_

_**What's wrong **_

_**With my tongue?**_

_**These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter**_

_**I stumble**_

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

_What is wrong with me? Why won't my tongue say the right things? These were the most thoughts that occurred to her while she stood there. All of the words that she had practiced day and night in front of the mirror suddenly vanished away. It was just like whenever there is a test. She would study everyday in order to keep her grades up and impress him. It would always disappear from her brain, but she successfully passed every single one of them. _

_She kept on stuttering. Stumbling and tripping all over her words. She just couldn't say them. There was really nothing in her mind that she could say right now, even thought she'd been dying to tell them to him ever since she developed feelings for him._

'_**Cause I'm feeling nervous…**_

_**Trying to be so perfect…**_

'_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah~**_

_**Da ka ra ra **_

_**Ha ka ta ra **_

_**Ha**_

_**Da ka ra ra**_

_**Ha ka ta ra **_

_**Ha ra ra ra ta**_

_**Da ra ra ra ra da**_

_**Da ka ra ra **_

_**Ha ka ta ra **_

_**Ha**_

_**Da ka ra ra**_

_**Ha ka ta ra **_

_**Ha ra ra ra ta**_

_**Da ra ra ra ra da**_

_**Yes I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**If I could say what I wanna say**_

_**I say I wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_**If I could see what I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

"Rin? What are you doing out here?"

Rin looked up and saw her boyfriend approaching her. She smiled that breathtaking smile that he loved. He loved her ever since he started to have 'strange feelings' for her. "Your mother told me that you were out here." He sat on the swing beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, not much. Singing, guitar, etc. As you can see." , she gestured the guitar, notebook, and pen laying out on the grass. She picked up her guitar and strummed again, with Sesshomaru constantly poking her ribs, making her giggle.

She stood up and ran all over the backyard, while Sesshomaru was chasing her and making 'tickle threats' as she liked to call it. She tripped and fell on her back, laughing. He joined her soon after. The laughing couple leaned against each other on the ground, enjoying each others company. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I love you too, Rin."

_**These things I'll never say…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**So yeah, she eventually told him. The dude that Rin was referring to was obviously Sesshomaru. He said yes, coz Fluffy loved her too and now they're a cute couple! Yayy! **_

_**Reviewwww ^_^**_


End file.
